There are various known systems for generating electrical power. One type of system is known as a fuel cell power plant. A cell stack assembly including a plurality of individual fuel cells generates electrical power based on an electrochemical reaction that the fuel cells facilitate when provided with reactants, such as hydrogen and oxygen. A variety of fuel cell power plant configurations are known and in use.
Typical cell stack assemblies require cooling to control or maintain a desired operating temperature. Some components of the fuel cells may degrade if appropriate temperatures are not maintained. Additionally, the power generating efficiency of a cell stack assembly often depends upon appropriate temperature management.
Cell stack assemblies often have associated coolers for preventing the temperature within the cell stack assemblies from becoming too high. Fuel cell power plants often include an ancillary coolant loop that includes one or more heat rejection heat exchangers that perform a thermal management function within the fuel cell power plant. The heat rejection heat exchangers are upstream of a low grade heat exchanger from which coolant typically circulates back toward the heat rejection heat exchangers.
Thermal hydraulic engines can also produce electrical power. Thermal hydraulic engines typically utilize heat to cause fluid expansion. A mechanical component, such as a piston, moves as a result of the fluid expansion. The thermal hydraulic engine may be configured to operate as an electrical generator such that the motion of the mechanical component is converted into electrical power.